


times like these

by overdose



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Uniform Kink, extreme fluff near the end, masumi is 18 but they started dating before then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Itaru has a selfish request the night of Masumi's graduation.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	times like these

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be as fluffy and romantic as it turned out to be but somehow writing these guys makes me s o f t ???? gfhjdkslfjdk
> 
> I rarely age up characters but it has to work for this fic, so. ah. didn't stop them from fucking before though uwu

“Hey, Masumi,” Itaru snaked his arms around the graduate's waist with a grin, puckering his lips. They were alone for tonight. He managed to get the room for himself and Masumi, who didn’t know his intentions until Itaru went in to press their lips together.

“...you want something, don’t you?” Masumi dodged his kiss. Normally, he would accept, but he recognizes the glint in Itaru’s eyes. “No wonder you wanted me here…”

“You know me well,” he laughed. “It’s a selfish request, but… you won’t be needing your uniform anymore, right?” Being an otaku might’ve awakened a few kinks and fetishes inside Itaru. One namely being school uniforms. Girls were cute in them, and so were boys. While he’d like to see Masumi wearing a girl’s uniform, he first had to bring up the idea and see his reaction.

Masumi didn’t need to hear anymore. Narrowing his eyes at Itaru, he sighed. “No, I don’t… pervert,” he muttered the last word.

“Hey, don’t pretend you’re not into it. Seriously, all those times you’ve asked the Director to wear one?”

“Stop,” Masumi cupped his mouth. “You really want me to wear it?” He wasn't opposed to the idea. It just embarrassed him receiving the request, especially since Itaru was so passive in bed. Now he had to sneak by Tsuzuru and pretend he wasn’t about to have sex with his older boyfriend in their uniforms.

“Yeah… hey, I’ll even wear my work suit,” Itaru suggested. “And I’ll act like a prince instead of the gamer bum you like so much.”

Masumi crossed his arms. “Hey, is this some kind of roleplay for you? Some creepy salaryman preying on a high school kid?”

Itaru bit his lip. That shouldn’t have turned him on so much. “When you put it like that…” he stepped away from Masumi, glancing toward the side with a faint blush on his face. “Yeah, I’m down for that.”

“...well, it’s not that far from the reality,” Masumi said under his breath. He noticed Itaru frown. “Kidding, jeez.”

They dated way before Masumi turned 18. He was into Izumi, so falling for an older man wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. It was _him_ who made the first move; it was Masumi who pinned Itaru down on the mattress and spent long nights with him. Still, Itaru knew better, but they never stopped, and he let Masumi wrap him around his finger. His feelings for the boy were genuine, though, and Masumi knew that. Everyone knew that, as odd as their relationship was.

“I’ll be back. Get ready if you’re serious about this,” Masumi passed by Itaru and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Itaru, for once, rushed to get ready. He wasn’t lounging around and engorging himself in junk food after the ceremony. It’s not that he expected Masumi to accept, but uniform or not, Itaru _had_ to congratulate him in his own special way. Itaru cleaned up well, replacing casual clothes with his work suit, setting his phone aside. Of course, he spent all of his LP for the night, keeping his full attention on Masumi. He waited with a grin on his face, _excited_ , his fantasy coming true. Itaru wondered why he never suggested having sex in their uniforms before - then he remembered Masumi would’ve rejected the idea.

On the other hand, Masumi had to sneak away to the bathroom and change. Tsuzuru was asleep, but he couldn’t risk having him wake up and see him changing in the middle of the night. He didn’t expect to wear his uniform so fast again, the same night of his graduation ceremony. But, he would do anything for Itaru, no matter how annoying he might be. He was just glad Itaru had the decency to ask for it _after_ graduating so he wouldn’t show up the next day to school with torn pants and a cum-stained jacket.

For some reason, with the uniform on, standing outside Itaru’s room, Masumi hesitated. They’ve seen each other plenty of times, so he wasn’t sure why he became nervous. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door. 

“...Masumi?”

“Yeah.”

“Come in. I’m ready.”

Itaru sounded nervous, too. Or he was jerking off and getting a head start. Either one could go.

Masumi headed inside, locking the door after. Itaru was out of gamer mode. Your everyday, average salaryman. He saw that man every morning, and yet, as he approached Itaru, his heart raced faster than normal. Masumi had his hands behind his back, blushing, playing the part of a nervous high schoolboy. He _was_ nervous, but not in high school anymore, just anxious to get started.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Itaru pulled him toward the couch, kissing him a second later. Impatient, he started groping Masumi’s body, already using his tongue during their kiss.

“...and you’re a perv,” Masumi kissed back. “So… so perverted,” he gasped as Itaru decided to attack his neck, squirming from the kisses and squeezes to his crotch.

Itaru, in a rare dominant mood, rubbed him through his pants. He needed Masumi. Biting his earlobe, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey… I thought about this for a while,” he whispered, dragging his finger on Masumi’s belt. Masumi paid attention with a dizzy head. “Just, you in a uniform, getting fucked by me.”

“Y-Yeah…?”

“Mhm. I was too lazy to ask, though,” Itaru replied, and Masumi rolled his eyes while his head went back, shivering at the tongue across his neck. “I figured you didn’t want it ruined and all.” and he was a pretty lazy lover at that, too. Tonight was different. He could have Masumi all to himself, every single day without girls in his class bothering him.

“Haaah,” Masumi cupped his mouth to stop a moan. “Stupid. T-That’s true,” he watched Itaru take care of his belt. “but I’d go through a million uniforms for you... I’ll keep this forever, and you can fuck me anytime you want.”

Itaru, done with the belt, tossed it aside along with the other junk on his floor. “Be prepared to keep that promise, then,” he eagerly kissed him, moving his tongue and overwhelming Masumi. He tugged his pants down and chuckled in delight feeling Masumi’s bulge.

With only his boxers on, every little thing made Masumi whimper. “I...Itaru… want you to touch me,” he said as his boyfriend pulled away, their sloppy kiss causing saliva to trail between them. Kisses with Masumi behind closed doors were always like this. No one but him saw the rare, passionate, and romantic Itaru. “...please?”

“I want to,” Itaru hummed while spreading Masumi’s legs. “But you know what else I want?”

Masumi shook his head.

His princely smile held malicious intent. Itaru leaned down and began to unbutton Masumi’s white shirt, exposing his skin. “I wanna taste you,” he said and immediately gave all his attention to the boy’s nipples. Itaru licked them a few times and wet them with his saliva before biting them. He gnawed on the pink buds, paying close attention to Masumi’s cute moans.

“I-Itaru, please…” his body squirmed, and with the jacket still on, he sweated. “...I want you to do _it_ …"

Moving down his lean figure, Itaru planted kisses everywhere. Everything was cute about Masumi, even his stomach, nibbling on his navel. “Impatient,” he scolded. “But you’re so excited, you could cum from anything, huh?”

Masumi didn’t deny that. He nodded and started to shake from Itaru’s hand tracing his boxer lines. Once they were gone, Itaru reached for the lube. “I can’t wait,” the boy frowned. “I want you now…”

“You _have_ to wait. Unless you like getting hurt?” Itaru clicked his tongue at Masumi’s comment.

“For you, I would…”

“Cute, but no,” Itaru spread Masumi’s legs, and before he coated his fingers, he went to kiss his forehead. Masumi blushed even more at the action. “I hate doing extra work, but we gotta. Now, relax.”

“I-I-” Masumi winced. Relaxing was easy for him, and he took Itaru’s fingers with ease, but he _despised_ prep. He wanted Itaru _now_ , close to his body, moving inside him. Whining against his sleeve, Masumi’s legs and cock twitched as Itaru kept his fingers in, stretching him out. Itaru went deeper, stroking over his prostate, and Masumi's moans became louder, moving his arm to grab onto the couch. With lube and pre-cum dripping down on the seats, they definitely had to disinfect it… again.

"Itaru, Itaru _please_ ," Masumi didn't want his fingers, and like a brat, he whined. But his body still squirmed, mouth parted, looking at Itaru with half-lidded, teary eyes. "I want _you_ in me, Itaru, please,”

That was a side Itaru rarely got to see and indulge in when they fucked, as Masumi was in control most of the time. With Masumi in charge, he mumbled sweet nothings while fucking or riding him with that poker face of his. Itaru adored it, of course, but he loved Masumi crying for his cock even more.

"You're really needy." Itaru eased his fingers out, returning to Masumi's lips and kissing him everywhere. He's like a love interest in a video game, talking to him every day, and showering him with gifts for his approval. "But it's alright, I'm ready too," he began to undo his pants, but Masumi grabbed his tie and pulled him close.

"...Itaru," his face felt hot, his eyelashes wet with tears. "you're really hot in that suit. It drives me crazy every day," he mumbled and kissed Itaru with a clumsy motion, a sign of how desperate he was. "...I'm a perv like you."

"Now you know how I feel," Itaru said. God, why the hell did he wait so long to ask? It was a total fail on his part, oblivious to the way Masumi looked at him in the mornings. "You're so... _perfect,_ Masumi," he spent time locking lips before taking his cock out. The fantasy was better if he kept the full suit on - a (former) high school student laid out on the couch, a shameless salaryman taking what's rightfully his. He pressed the tip against Masumi and earned a moan immediately, shaky hands wrinkling his suit.

"I-Itaru… please," Masumi whimpered, instantly becoming a mess. Itaru wasn’t even in yet, but he needed him _now_. The wait tortured him. "I love you, Itaru... I love you so much, I want you…”

"Fuck," Itaru pushed in. "You're driving me crazy, Masumi," he held onto the boy. "So, so fucking crazy,” and he kissed him _again_ , slamming his hips. God, Masumi felt perfect, taking his cock in with no problem. Before he started thrusting, Itaru took a long, hard look at Masumi’s body - he was sweating, trying so hard not to cry with flushed cheeks, his cock leaking on his cute stomach. Itaru fell in love all over again and began moving.

Masumi’s eyes widened, tears spilling out of him. "Itaru…!” he choked. “A-Ah, Itaru, Itaru… m-move, please… keep moving…” his arms reached for Itaru’s neck, slinging them around it. “closer, now….” he urged Itaru nearer and buried himself in his shoulder.

Itaru granted his lover’s wish, and with Masumi so close, they kissed again and again while he thrust inside. He wanted to throw away the suit as he was too hot and bothered, fucking him way too fast, but at least becoming an actor helped with his stamina a bit. Not by a ton, though, panting while he fucked Masumi into the couch. It was why he rarely topped - not that Masumi minded. And at least with the suit on, there was less of a risk of Masumi marking his territory on Itaru’s body for everyone to see… like his unfortunate coworkers _and_ everyone at the dorm. They didn’t need a repeat of last time, but it still didn’t stop Masumi from biting his lips during their passionate kiss, clawing his jacket.

He had plenty of suits, so Itaru didn’t mind Masumi ruining it. Parting his eyes, he saw Masumi’s blissful expression and groaned at the perfection. He couldn’t help but sneak a hand to the boy’s cock, grasping it. Masumi gasped, and when he blinked, teardrops fell down his red cheeks. Itaru wanted to see him _ruined_. He stalled his thrusts and kept a slow pace, rolling his hips while jerking Masumi’s cock.

“C-Can’t hold it....” Masumi gasped out, the stimulation in both places driving him over the edge.

“Let it out,” Itaru demanded. “I want you to cum all over your uniform. You can button it up for me, can you?”

Masumi twitched, and Itaru felt his cock throb in his hold. “You’re a perv, you know that,” he complained with the roll of his eyes, but he still obeyed Itaru and began to close his white shirt with shaky hands. Most people kept their clothes off during sex, Masumi wanted to comment, but he couldn’t speak as Itaru kept fucking him and stroking his cock.

“...Can’t…” the boy murmured again. “Gonna… Itaru…” his toes curled from the pleasure, staring at Itaru’s beautiful, focused face, quivering. “I-I’m…!”

Itaru made sure to watch the result of his design, keeping his eyes open to watch Masumi throw his head back, finishing all over his clothes. He came to a halt and stopped thrusting. His end was steadily approaching, and it didn’t help that seeing Masumi come undone made him hunger for more. Any other night, he would finish right inside Masumi, but the cum-stained uniform did things to Itaru, so he pulled out.

“N-No…” Masumi weakly pleaded, his chest rising with each deep breath he took.

“Shh, you’re doing so good,” Itaru kissed his head. “We’re almost done,” he held his cock and aimed it over Masumi’s covered chest.

“Perv… you’re a _perv_ …” the boy said in a hushed voice, still trapped in bliss. He listened to Itaru’s moans turned brighter than before, and if it were possible, he would instantly become hard again. “But I want it, Itaru… I want you to cum on me, so _please_ …”

Hearing those words, Itaru groaned and had no sense of rationality. He pumped himself over Masumi’s body, stamina depleted, spilling all over his clothes while shamelessly moaning. “Masumi, I love you,” Itaru gushed with affection through his orgasm. When he finished, he immediately went to kiss Masumi as if they never touched each other’s lips before.

“I love you, too, Itaru,” Masumi replied and cupped Itaru’s face, but they had to pull away a moment too soon, out of breath and exhausted to engage in heavy making out.

“You look beautiful like this,” Itaru chuckled sweetly, glancing down at Masumi’s ruined uniform. “...I kinda wanna take a pic.”

Like a CG in a visual novel, he could open it up and stare at the contents forever.

Masumi rejected the idea. “No. People can take your phone and see it. I’m yours only, so I’m not risking that.”

Itaru expected that. He knew Masumi wasn’t going to change his mind, so he chose to keep his mouth shut about nobody finding the picture in the first place “Ah, fine. Guess I’ll have to fuck you in this more than once so I can remember,” he said and began undoing his tie, eager to get out of his work suit and into comfy clothes.

“Yeah, you do,” Masumi replied, not opposed to that. He took off his jacket and realized something. “...um, I forgot to bring a change of clothes.” being in a hurry made him forgetful.

First, Masumi wore his uniform for Itaru, and now he was going to wear his clothes. That boy had it out for him. “Don’t worry, I got something that’ll fit you,” he said. “Come on.”

Masumi followed, and with Itaru’s black sweatpants and white shirt, he snuggled next to him in bed after cleaning up. He watched Itaru go through all his stamina, LP, whatever that was, confused but interested in the games. Itaru had too many, and they contracted each other in nature. A rhythm game, an actress raising game (whatever that was), a turned-based RPG… Yeah, it was weird, but Masumi happily watched, hand in his pocket. He waited until Itaru finished a mission in one of his games to speak up.

“...Hey, Itaru,” Masumi began.

Itaru set his phone down after locking it. “Yeah?” he turned his full attention toward Masumi.

“This is for you,” the boy removed his closed hand from his pocket. He reached toward Itaru’s hands and grabbed them. Without hesitation, Masumi slid an item in his palms, waiting for his reaction.

Itaru blinked, staring at the button with disbelief. “This is…? Masumi, you…?”

Masumi nodded. “I love you, Itaru,” he said as easily as he breathed. “A lot. So I want you to have it…"

“M-Masumi…”

“I would’ve given it to you earlier, but... There were too many people around.”

Itaru’s heart raced. Okay, it was just a silly schoolboy thing, and he never really cared about it when he graduated, but… tonight, his heart swelled. He couldn’t reply, fixated on the symbolic item. “This…it’s the second one, right?” 

“Of course it is. You look like you don’t believe me…"

He knew Masumi loved him. Itaru heard it every single day. “N-No, I do, but… I didn’t expect you to give it to me.” he never expected _anyone_ to love him, but he kept that part to himself. Boys gave their second button of their uniform to the girl they liked. Itaru wasn't a girl, but they _were_ dating. That meant Masumi liked him... well, of course it did. Itaru just couldn't wrap his head around it. 

With a shrug, Masumi looked aside. “I rejected a lot of people trying to make me give them my button today. It made me angry. They don’t _actually_ like me, it’s just a stupid crush. And I can’t like anyone else the way I love you, so I decided to give you.”

Itaru was dumbstruck. Flustered. He could deal with Masumi clinging to him every day like a lost puppy, but _this_? He squeezed the button. What should he do with it? Oh god, he couldn’t go to a store and ask for someone to make it into an accessory. The looks he would get… Maybe he should ask Chikage if he knew anyone to help.

“Plus, we started dating when I was in school,” Masumi continued. “Even though you weren’t there with me, I sometimes pretended you were so I could get by the day. And... when I'm not with you at work, you can look at it."

“That’s... “ cute. God, he loved this boy so much, how the hell was he going to return the sentiment?

“So, yeah,” the blush on Masumi’s face was bright even in the darkness. “Just take the button, alright? It’s proof that I love you, Itaru, and I always will. No matter what."

“I know,” Itaru's smile reached his eyes. “I know you love me. I love you, too,” he pulled Masumi in a kiss. This time, it was slower, longer, lust replaced by their love that would last for ages. Itaru didn’t want to, but he pulled away when an idea popped into his head.

“I'll give you my button, too,” he said. High school wasn’t the best years of his life, but that didn’t matter now.

“Huh?” Masumi questioned. “You still have that thing?”

“It’s rotting away somewhere,” Itaru said. “But we can match, you know. ...And I can wear my uniform in bed whenever you want.”

Masumi settled on Itaru’s chest with a smile, pulling the blanket over their bodies. “Yeah, if you can even fit in it,” he joked.

Itaru pouted. “Hey, that's mean."

“...you’ll have to get a schoolgirl’s uniform if we’re talking about in bed, though.”

Closing his eyes, Itaru kissed his boyfriend’s crown with a chuckle. “Yeah, I can do that,” he replied and yawned. He knew Masumi would come around to the skirt and blouse eventually.

The button stayed inside his pocket as they slept, and it was Itaru’s turn to cling to Masumi throughout the night, smiling, hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came from "i want itaru and masumi to fuck in their uniforms" but then I read the event story where masumi and others graduate, and they mentioned the whole second button thing ... and the last scene was born. I'm soft. theyre in love.


End file.
